Splintered Flowers
by upinmyownclouds
Summary: Following the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sakura finds herself feeling lonely with Sasuke's constant absence while Naruto is feeling overwhelmed balancing the duty of family and the position of Hokage. Deep in the darkness of night these two souls come together and find themselves lost in their passion. Their unwillingness to end their affair might have deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight poured into her room through the silk curtains my mother had hand stitched for her. I leaned against the doorway, the warm tea in my hand was a welcome reprieve from the slight chill that always seemed to fill the hallways when the sun went down. Her delicate features reminded me so much of her father, that sometimes it was painful to look at her. There was certainly no doubt that the Uchiha blood flowed through her veins, from her dark hair and porcelain skin. She was so young, but she was mature beyond her years. From the time, she could walk she was already wanting to train, the memory brought a smile to my face. My parents had brought over a arms full of baby toys as she grew older, but she was more interested in my kunai blades than anything else we tried. She was born to be a ninja. Watching her grow filled me with a sense of pride, even if most days I was the only one that saw the extraordinary ninja she was growing up to be. I had received glowing reports from Shino on her academic achievements.

Sasuke's visits were infrequent at best. I was not blind to the way that Sarada lit up when he came around, eager to learn more about him and where he had been. I could tell Sasuke loved her in his own way, but his mission was never finished. He was short and to the point, his emotions were as guarded as always. It was ironic, he was more at peace during times of war than during times of prosperity. I suppose he figured at least during a war we knew our enemies, but during times of peace they looked just like anyone else. I did not object as he slid in between our lives, making his rare appearance here and there, I had grown tired of begging him to stay. It had become a complete waste of breath. I could see how disappointed Sarada would get to find her father gone, and I had to admit the bed did seem so much colder without him.

I dimly recalled the last time I had seen him several months ago during a mission to the village hidden in the sand. I was with Sai and Shikamaru visiting the Kazekage and exchanging information about a mercenary group that had recently formed in the southeast lands. Ever since the Akatsuki were dismantled and scattered to the wind, the Kage's wanted to keep a close eye on any groups of rogue ninjas. Of course, after we exchanged information we would then have to dispose of them, Temari and Kankuro joined us. I was excited, ready for battle. Since Sarada was born I had mostly stayed close to the village, mainly focused on running the hospital. I had to admit that running through the forest filled me with so much adrenaline, I had missed the feeling. Although it was short lived because when we arrived Sasuke was standing over the remnants of the gang, apparently, he had personally handled the situation.

"Well there goes my fun," Kankuro snickered as he and Temari went to look for stragglers hanging behind. I could sense their chakras they were all still alive, thankfully they could be brought back for interrogation.

"I did not know Naruto had assigned you to handle this," Sai's voice was as cold and detached as ever. I too felt a surge of annoyance at the wasted trip.

"He didn't, I stumbled upon them while doing some research on Kaguya. It seemed that they had gathered some intel from local sources and were going to use it to attack the village. If I had known Naruto had it handled I would not have wasted my time," there was a time when his voice used to make me swoon, but now it just reminded me of how distant he had become. Shikamaru and Sai nodded in agreement and started combing through the pockets of the dead ninja for any information left behind. This left Sasuke and I relatively alone. For once I did not want to say anything to him, I didn't know him anymore. What was I supposed to say?

"It seems this situation is done here then," I should not have been surprised that he didn't ask how I was doing or how our daughter was, but it still hurt. I clenched my fists tightly and stared off into the woods, I could feel his eyes boring into me, his gaze did always unsettle me.

"Then I assume you will be off," I turned my head in his direction and I could see in those dark depths just a glimmer of hurt and surprise cross through them. I did not care though, he had put me and Sarada through enough. Accepting him back each time only made it hurt worse when he left. I quickly learned with him there was always going to be a next time.

"I would stay if I could Sakura, surely you know that?" I bit back the response that would've rolled off of my tongue oh so easily.

"I'm not so sure what to believe anymore, Sasuke, but I am sure you have more important things to do with your time," I knew it was a bitchy thing to say, but I was past the point of caring anymore. A small piece of me wanted to believe that he would say no stay, that he would fight for us, but I knew better. That was why when he disappeared I tended to the injured and carried on as if nothing had even happened.

That was several months ago and during that time I had received one letter from Sasuke that was nestled between some yellowing pages in the top bookshelf. A sudden knock on the door brought me out of whatever world I had slipped into. I glanced at the clock…he always did like to slip in late. I opened my door slowly to reveal a tired looking Hokage. Naruto had certainly changed over the years, the energetic, blonde haired, hot headed boy had been replaced by a young man who had been dragged through hell and back. It was not difficult to see the weight of responsibility that hung on his broad shoulders, a part of me wondered if Naruto had been given too much too early.

I smiled at him as always and beckoned him into the doorway, just as I had done so many nights before. The tired looking ninja gave me a sad smile as he slipped through the door, the smell of sake assaulted my senses. I glanced around the pathway outside, there was not a soul in sight. I closed the door quietly as his arms slid around me, and I melted into his tall form.

"I missed you Sakura, god forgive me, but I need you," I did not say anything, but then again, I did not need to I felt the same way. There were words between us that were better left unsaid. Instead I let him carry me up the stairs into the guest bedroom, and make me forget the world outside these walls. We didn't belong to each other, but we were both lost souls trying to find a shred of happiness in a world of bureaucracy. I loved Sasuke, and he loved Hinata, but we made each other feel alive again.

His hands were still slightly cold from the roaring wind outside. I had expected the powerful jinchuriki to be an aggressive lover, but he was more gentle and passionate than I had given him credit for. His lips met mine in the dim lighting of the bedroom, and everything else seemed to melt away.


	2. Chapter 2

I could feel the eyes of everyone on my back when I walked into the crowded streets of the village. I returned their warm, kind smiles, but in reality, the image made me sick. I never had the ability to read people's minds, yet I could always tell when I looked at someone how they were feeling. When people looked at me now all I felt was an overwhelming sense of sympathy. I hated it. They felt bad for me all because of the crest I wore on my back. I can't remember how many times elderly women in the market came up to me and asked me why my husband never bothered to stay in the village, one even had the audacity to propose maybe he was busy with his other wife. I said nothing simply shrugged my shoulders and moved on, it wouldn't look very well for me to punch an old lady in broad daylight.

Perhaps they were right, maybe I should miss my husband more than I did. Although the days spent at the hospital and the afternoons watching my daughter train, kept me from sparing him much thought these days. I smiled thinking about the look on their face if they knew who was really warming my bed at night. Sarada's slender fingers weaved through mine as we glanced at the market wares, she was such a shy girl at times. I was used to the stares, but she was not. Even to this day the name Uchiha still held within itself a blood soaked past. It was a hot midsummer day, the sun seemed to beat down on the village streets with a vengeance. Momentary shade was provided by the numerous awnings lining the storefronts, but still it did little to fight against the scorching earth.

When we turned the corner to the village square it seemed that there was already a ninja making a ruckus in the area. My eyes trailed off to the source of commotion to find the blonde-haired ninja sitting atop the first Hokage's water fountain. It had long since become a tradition in Konoha to toss coin into the fountain for good luck, but it seemed Boruto was not throwing a coin but rather collecting them. Boruto's signature hair stuck out in a crowd, and his voice did not exactly fit in with the normal pitch of most tones.

"What is that idiot doing now?" a smile once again found its way to my face as I remembered his father sitting there so many years ago, Sarada's question was the exact same thing I asked myself all of those years ago.

"Looks like he is trying to get something that doesn't belong to him," I took one step towards his direction when a familiar, warm voice stopped me in my tracks. Suddenly a raven-haired woman appeared before Boruto with her fist raised in anger. Sarada snickered as Boruto's mother pulled him off of the statue by his ear. I was taken by surprised, her usually cool demeanor gave way to something more aggressive that I had not seen from the byakugan wieldier. I had never been particularly close to Hinata, we were pleasant enough, but she wasn't what I would call a friend. I bit the inside of my cheek as she dragged Boruto straight in the direction Sarada and I were walking. I could see the surprise on her face when she looked up from her misbehaved brat to see me in her path.

"Oh, hi Sakura, Sarada. I'm sorry if Boruto was behaving inappropriately before I got here," I threw a fake smile in her direction and casually shook my head.

"Of course not, Hinata. He reminds me of his father so much that it is easy to see where he gets it from, no matter how good of a mother he has," Boruto huffed loudly as Sarada was no doubt glancing triumphantly at him.

"I suppose, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't mind his manners," I shrugged my shoulders, she did have a point. I hated to think of how much Boruto would embarrass Naruto if he kept this antics up.

"Hey Hinata," a warm voice drifted through the crowd, commanding, yet soft. I turned my head to find the Hokage himself making his way through the crowd that had gathered around the leader. He truly had become quite admired among the people. I noticed the falter in his step when his ocean eyes turned in my direction to see what his wife was looking at. His long white cloak billowed around him as he came to stand next to his wife.

"Is everything alright here?" I could've smiled at the nervousness in his voice, but that might give something away to the dark-haired shinobi.

"Nothing serious, your son was simply making a scene atop the fountain. I was just about to take him back home and give him another lesson in stealing since apparently he forgot the last one," I heard Boruto groan in annoyance as Hinata dragged him towards the direction of their house.

"Oh mama, I forgot I'm supposed to be training with Konohamaru today. I have to go," Sarada gave a respectful bow to Naruto then stormed off in the opposite direction we had come. I watched the only remnant I had left of my husband disappear down a brick alleyway.

"Is there anything I should be aware of, Sakura?" I fixed the Hokage with a quick glare before I brushed past him to continue my way down the market's winding trail.

"Of course not. Me stumbling across your _wife,"_ I put emphasis on the word, "was purely accidental. If your son had not caused such a commotion then I doubt I would've noticed her presence at all," I could tell from the chakra next to me, that this form was simply an elaborate shadow clone.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," his words sounded sincere, but I knew he was still worried that I had let something slip.

"What are you doing down here anyway, Hokage," he winced as he heard me use his title, we were never usually formal. Although I was not in the mood to be polite, seeing Hinata was just a painful reminder of something I could never have.

"I was on my way to see you. I have heard from Sasuke, he said he will be coming to the village tonight with some precious intel. I just thought I would let you know that he said he will be staying at least a week before heading back out," I bit back the response that wanted to fall from my tongue. By this point we had found ourselves virtually alone in an abandoned section of the marketplace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naruto's hand move, I reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could move it to my face.

"Thank you for the information. I will be on my way home to make things ready for my _husband,_ " I could see the hurt written on his face before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. In the hand that had previously been clutching his wrist was now a red rose. I turned on my heel and headed for the Uchiha complex. I hated that I couldn't feel any excitement at the news of Sasuke's arrival, I couldn't help but want a certain yellow-haired ninja warming my bed. I shook the thought out of my head, we had our own lives that we were unnecessarily making harder on ourselves. I had to stop seeing Naruto, but even I knew that was going to be harder said than done.


End file.
